Butterfly kisses hg
by Mystifying deity
Summary: Harry thinking about his daughter -songfic-


Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters written in my stories. I'm not earning anything from this so please don't sue me  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
: This is based on Bob Carlisle's song, Butterfly Kisses. I love this song so much. It's reaaallly sweet.  
  
There's two things I know for sure.  
  
She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl.  
  
*  
  
'Oh, look at her, Harry, isn't she cute? She's got your hair!' Ginny cooed.  
  
'But she's got your sweet little nose. And look at her eyes, it's so much like yours.' Harry said smiling at the two female he love most,  
  
*  
  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,  
  
She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes.  
  
And I thank God for all the joy in my life, But most of all...  
  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
  
*  
  
'Good night, daddy.  
  
'Good night, my little angel'  
  
Don't I get a kiss, daddy?'  
  
'Of course you do, angel.'  
  
*  
  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
  
*  
  
'Daddy, can I put that in my hair?  
  
Would you help me put it on?'  
  
Do I look pretty with it?  
  
You look beautiful. Just like an angel.  
  
*  
  
Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride.""  
  
*  
  
'Can you ride with me, daddy?'  
  
'Sorry angel, I'm too heavy for it.'  
  
'Can you walk beside it daddy?'  
  
'I'll do that for you.'  
  
*  
  
"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried."  
  
*  
  
'Take a lick, daddy'  
  
'Mmm,  
  
'Does it taste good, daddy'  
  
'The best'  
  
*  
  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.  
  
*  
  
'Mornin, daddy'  
  
'Morning angel'  
  
*  
  
Sweet sixteen today.  
  
She's looking like her momma a little more every day.  
  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
  
*  
  
'Do I look like momma, daddy'?  
  
'You look very much like her'  
  
'Is momma beautiful, daddy'?  
  
'Momma is the most beautiful person I've ever seen'  
  
*  
  
To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.  
  
Trying her wings in a great big world. But I remember...  
  
*  
  
'I'm going out, daddy'  
  
'Take care and be home before dinner!'  
  
*  
  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
  
"You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind,  
  
I'm only going to kiss you on cheek this time."  
  
*  
  
'Don't I get a kiss, angel?'  
  
'Only on the cheek, daddy'  
  
'Why, Angel?'  
  
'I'm a big girl now daddy.'  
  
*  
  
With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.  
  
All the precise time.  
  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
  
Precious butterfly spread your wings and fly.  
  
She'll change her name today.  
  
She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.  
  
Standing in the bride room just staring at her.  
  
She asked me what I'm thinking, and I said, "I'm not sure,  
  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
  
Then she leaned over... and gave me...  
  
*  
  
What are you staring at, daddy?  
  
You.  
  
Do I look nice, daddy  
  
Nice, not quite. Gorgeous, Definitely.  
  
*  
  
Butterfly kisses, with her mama there.  
  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
  
"Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time."  
  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?" "Daddy don't cry."  
  
*  
  
'Daddy, It's time'  
  
'Go ahead, give me a minute'  
  
'I miss her already, mione. I miss her already'  
  
'You knew that this day would come. Imagine how my father felt?'  
  
'She'll be fine, she'll still visit'  
  
'Don't cry, daddy. I'll always be your little angel.'  
  
*  
  
With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses.  
  
I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is what love is.  
  
I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember.  
  
Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses...  
  
*  
  
Your little angel...  
*I've got another one of this on Ron and Hermione.  
  
I hope to get a few reviews for this. GOOD or BAD 


End file.
